The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silte Reeda’. The new cultivar originated from a controlled self pollination made in January 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The parent was the proprietary red-flowered Impatiens plant ‘ID03-14-4’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the controlled self pollination were sown in April 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in July 2003.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands and Gilroy, Calif. over a three and a half year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Nov. 13, 2006.